Everything is different
by greyspotterfiction
Summary: Time Travel! Hermione has an accident with a time-turner and suddenly she is in the past and meets the Marauders. She doesn't expect to fall in love, especially with James. Hermione/James, Rating to be safe. Focus is more on the love story than the war! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Hi guys ;D**

**It's been so long! **

**This is a James Sr./Hermione-time travel story. I'll post the prologue and the first chapter today and see how you like it ...**

**I have a Charlie/Hermione story too, but let's see how this one goes lol**

**I really hope you'll enjoy.**

**Prologue**

Five months. That was how long Hermione was in the past now. She arrived at the beginning of the school year in 1977 and stayed in Hogwarts ever since. She didn't intend to end up here, especially because she knew what happened to people who meddled with time. It was an accident. After the war, she packed her things, to go find her parents in Australia and found the time turner between her things. She wondered how it got there, because she was sure she gave it back to Professor Dumbledore years ago. So she decided to bring it back to Professor McGonagall, but on her way there, she tripped and fell, the next thing she knew, was waking up, gazing into the eyes of a very much alive Professor Dumbledore.

She had a panic attack, but soon realized what happened. She told the Headmaster everything and asked him if he knew how she could go back. Hermione would always remember the moment, Dumbledore told her, that there wasn't a way back. She had a hard time accepting it and avoided everyone for weeks. She researched after hours and in between lessons, but after a while, reality sat in and she accepted her predicament with a heavy heart.

She was in the same year as the Marauders and Lily and tried to keep her distance from them, even though they tried all very hard to get to know her better. After much convincing from Dumbledore, she gave in and started to slowly befriend them.

And here she was, five months later and practically one of them. The only problem she had, was that she had a lot of questions. For example, how would she handle Peter? Was he already a Death Eater or could she save him? And if she could save him, could she defeat Voldemort on her own?

She had a lot to figure out. Well, Hermione didn't know yet, but a lot more was in store for her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Oh come on, Hermione. It will be fun!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well then, have fun." Hermione said, only briefly looking up, before her face disappeared behind a book again.

Sirius groaned.

James sat down beside Hermione and quietly said "Please Mia?!" Hermione avoided to look up, because she knew she would give in, if she looked at him. He had a way to convince her, just by looking at her.

"I have homework to do, James."

"It isn't due for another two weeks. Please, it will be fun." he tried again.

"Is Lily going?"

"Weeeell…we thought you could persuade her." Sirius answered before James could even open his mouth.

Hermione snorted, packed her things and stood up "I'm going now. Don't get caught and listen to Remus." she said, before she climbed up the stairs to her dormitory.

* * *

"Hey Hermione. Are you finished with your homework already?" Lily greeted her, as she entered the room.

"Hi Lily. No, I'm going to finish it here. James and Sirius wanted me to come with them to the kitchen tonight and then they wanted me to persuade you to come as well." Hermione answered, rolling her eyes.

Lily mimicked her gesture and both girls began to giggle.

How are things with James going?" Hermione asked, as they calmed down.

Lily's expression grew serious, she sighed "I don't know."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked and sat down beside the red head on her bed.

"I just…I don't know. I think we both imagined what it would be like for a long time and now that we finally are together, it's nothing like we pictured it. He tries really hard and I am too, but I'm not sure, it will last."

"Don't you think you are feeling like this, because it's all so new? That when you get used to each other – I mean get used to the couple Lily and James – that everything will be fine in a few weeks?" Hermione tried to be as calm as possible, but on the inside she was freaking out. Lily was not supposed to feel this way. What if they'll break up?

Lily sighed again "I don't know. I hope so." Hermione didn't say anything in return, instead she just hugged her new friend and prayed that everything would turn out alright in the end.

* * *

Hermione didn't tell the Marauder's or Lily where she really came from. The official story was that she attended Beauxbaton, because her parents moved to France when she was ten. They knew that she was muggleborn and that her parents sadly died in a car accident and that she decided to transfer to Hogwarts after that. She planned on telling them the truth in the near future, but for now she stayed with her cover story.

They had secrets too, just that, for her, they weren't really secrets. They didn't tell her about the map or the cloak and much less about Remus' "furry little problem". However, she understood completely. Remus had to be careful who he could trust and it wasn't like they knew each other for years, well, they didn't know her for years.

The first few full moons, Hermione said nothing and acted like she didn't notice a thing. But one day, the afternoon after the full moon, she approached a very tired looking Remus in the common room and sat beside him.

"Are you okay, Remus? You look extremely tired." she asked him.

"I'm okay. I just couldn't sleep last night." He told her.

Hermione smiled softly at him and searched through her bag, in which she carried her books. After a few seconds, she finally pulled a chocolate bar out and gave it to him.

"Here, eat that. It helps me every time. And maybe you should rest until dinner."

Remus looked at the chocolate then at her and opened and closed his mouth a few times. Finally, he thanked her and hugged her.

"No problem, Remus. It's just chocolate. Go get some rest!"

That moment was probably the reason the Marauder's and Lily approached her a few days later and asked her to talk to her in private. She agreed, of course, and followed them to their dormitory, where they silenced the room.

"So, what's up?" Hermione asked them and sat beside Lily on one of the beds.

"We wanted to talk to you about something, but what we are about to say can't leave this room, do you understand that?" Sirius began and Hermione nodded.

Remus paced the room nervously in front of her.

"Moony, would you calm down?!" James exclaimed.

He stopped the pacing and faced Hermione. He nervously ran his hands through his sandy brown hair and finally said "I know it is probably a lot to take in, but please- please don't freak out. Of course, I would understand the reaction, but I'm begging you, please don't tell anyone about it."

"I promise, Remus." Hermione said, looking him directly into his eyes.

He nodded and then blurted out "I'm a werewolf!"

Everyone's attention in the room was on Hermione's reaction, who just sat there, a small smile forming on her face and what shocked everyone were her next words "I know."

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"How? And why are you so calm? I'm a monster."

"You aren't a monster, Remus! And for the 'how'…well, it wasn't that hard to figure out. You disappear once a month, always on the full moon and the next day you look like hell…and right before the full moon you have so bad mood swings that you could outshine every girl who goes through puberty."

James and Sirius snorted, Lily giggled. Remus still looked shocked, so Hermione stood up from her place on the bed and walked so she could stand directly in front of him.

"I really don't care, Remus. You are not a monster, in fact, I think you are one of the kindest people I know. There are monster's out there, but you are not one of them, okay? And if there are people out there, who think you are a monster, well, then it's their problem. Thank you for telling me your secret, it means a lot to me and I promise you that I'll never tell anyone." Hermione told him and kissed him on the cheek.

She then turned around to face the boys "And you three! You have to be more careful when you transform, you can be thankful that I was the only one that saw you last week, but the castle has windows, boys, so please keep that in mind, okay?"

Their mouths hung open, Lily giggled again and hugged Hermione "Come on, let the boys be shocked for a while. I'm starving." Hermione smiled, nodded and followed Hermione to the Great Hall. It wasn't much later that Sirius, James and Peter joined them. Hermione looked around for Remus but didn't find him. She just wanted to ask about his whereabouts, as James, sensing what she wanted to ask, whispered "He is still shocked. He has a hard time accepting that not everyone is afraid as soon as they hear the word 'werewolf' and in addition to that he can't understand that you knew and didn't say anything."

Hermione sighed.

"By the way, you are amazing. We really didn't expect you to know everything already. And you didn't say anything to us or to someone else." James continued.

"I didn't say anything to you, because I thought that if you wanted me to know, you would tell me and I didn't tell anyone else, because it is your secret and I am not that kind of person."

"I know." James said softly, smiling at her. Hermione blushed, not knowing why exactly she reacted that way.

"What are you two whispering about?" Sirius asked.

"About earlier, now shut up Padfoot." James exclaimed.

"OI!" Everyone laughed.

Hermione ate quickly and excused herself before any of the others were finished. She wanted to speak to Remus in private. So she rushed to the Common Room and up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. She was thankful that the stairs didn't turn into a slide like the stairs to the girl's dormitory did when the boys tried to climb the stairs.

She lightly knocked on the door and entered. Remus lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Remus…" Hermione sighed.

He looked at her, but quickly watched the ceiling again.

"You can't hide forever, you know?" Hermione told him, sitting down beside him on his bed.

"I just don't understand. How can you even look at me? All of you…"

"We are your friends, Remus. And I know you don't know me for that long, but you know them for a long time, so if you don't trust me, trust them. Not everyone would understand that part of you, but you don't need to tell them, but please just accept that there are some people who understand and support you."

Remus didn't say anything, but he took her hand and squeezed it. He had tears in his eyes. They stayed like this for a while, until they heard that the students slowly came back from dinner. Hermione squeezed Remus' hand one last time before getting up and walking down to the common room, where she left her school bag.

"Hey!" the Marauders greeted her.

"Hey." she replied and smiled.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Just had to fetch my bag and now I'm going to bed."

"Already? It's still early!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah, Hermione. What's up?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing. I'm just really tired. Good night guys."

"Good night, Hermione."

Hermione really was exhausted. She worried a lot the last couple of weeks and it seemed it finally got to her. She quickly changed into her night clothes and brushed her teeth before falling into her bed and falling asleep as her head hit the pillow. She didn't realize that she forget to put up a silencing charm.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys ;)**

**Here is chapter 2 ;) I know that James/Hermione fics aren't that popular, but I love them and I wish there would be more out there ^^**

**Thank you, _desireejones99 _for the Review ;D**

**I hope, you'll enjoy ;) I would love to hear your opinion :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"It's fake. Please!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione, wake up!" Lily tried to wake her friend, but Hermione didn't wake up.

"We found it. It's fake! PLEAAAASEEE!"

Lily began to cry. Her friend was clearly in pain and she had no idea how to wake her up. She quickly ran outside and up to the boy's dormitory. She didn't stop to knock, she just ran in there and woke the boys.

"Lily, what's wrong? What happened?" James asked.

"Please, you have to come. Something is wrong with Hermione." Lily said frantically.

Remus, Sirius and James were out of their beds in a second, Peter had some difficulties, but managed a few seconds later.

"NOOOOOO!" Hermione cried again, as the boys entered the room. Sirius and Remus didn't know what to do, they stood there, stony, with open mouths. Peter and Lily came after them and stood beside them, Lily still cried.

James, however didn't hesitate and crawled into Hermione's bed and put his arms tightly around her.

"Shhhh, Hermione. You are save. Come on, Hermione. I know you can do it, wake up, please. Shhh…nobody's going to hurt you. Wake up." James whispered.

Hermione slowly calmed down and relaxed into James embrace.

"That's right, Hermione. You are save."

She didn't wake up, but had a peaceful sleep again. James stroked her hair out of her face before he slowly got out of her bed again. He stopped in front of his girlfriend, who watched him with wide eyes.

"Get some sleep too, okay?"

She nodded and he brushed his lips over her forehead before indicating to the others to follow him.

Once the door was closed behind them the questioning started.

"Mate, what was that?" Sirius tried to whisper, but failed miserably.

"What was what?"

"That with Hermione. You knew exactly what to do…." Remus said.

"I didn't know what to do, but better that than just watching her having that nightmare."

"But-" Peter started.

"Sorry, but I'm exhausted, I'm going back to bed. Good night." James said and left his friends standing in the hallway.

* * *

Hermione entered the great hall for breakfast, she was later than usual. Even though she went to bed early she wasn't well rested at all. She looked around the hall to find her friends and spotted them almost immediately.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up?" she asked them, as she stopped in front of them. Their conversation stopped instantly.

"Morning Hermione! Sorry, we thought you needed the rest." Lily answered and the boys nodded enthusiastically.

Hermione was confused, why did they act so strange?

"Is something wrong?" she asked them as she sat down and grabbed only a dry piece of toast and some pumpkin juice.

"NO!" everyone exclaimed.

"Okay, now I know that something is wrong!" Hermione muttered and took a bite from her toast.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Remus said.

"Right. I left something upstairs. Bye." Hermione said and walked away. She knew that something was up, but what?

"Hermione, wait!" she heard from behind and stopped to look back. It was James.

"I'm sorry we acted so stupid." he said as soon as he caught up with her.

"Would you please just tell me what's going on?"

James ran his hand through his shaggy dark hair, but nodded "It's nothing bad, we just didn't want you to feel bad about it or something. You had a nightmare last night and it was intense and well you calmed down after a while."

Hermione's eyes widened. She forgot the silencing charm!

"Everyone saw that?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Lily of course, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I…."

"I'm so sorry I woke you all up!"

"Hey, don't apologize! I'm glad we were there, Hermione. And it helped, you calmed down." he told her.

Hermione frowned "How exactly did you manage that? Normally, nobody can manage that and after a while I wake up by myself…"

James cheeks reddened "Well, I held you until you calmed down."

Hermione looked surprised "You did that?"

"Of course, but it was no big deal. Come on, class starts in a few minutes."

"Thank you anyway. Ok, let's go."

* * *

Later that day at lunch, Hermione sat on the big house table surrounded by the Marauders and Lily.

"I'm sorry for waking you guys up last night." she finally said, still embarrassed about the situation.

"You don't need to apologize, Hermione!" Lily exclaimed "You shouldn't go through something like that on your own. It seemed really bad and if you ever want to talk about it, you know where you can find us." she continued, smiling softly.

"Thank you – all of you. I don't want to talk about it at the moment, but I keep it in mind. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, sweetheart. You can wake me up anytime." Sirius said, winking. The boys chuckled and rolled their eyes. Lily, however, hit him with her potions book.

"Ouch, woman, what's wrong with you?!" he exclaimed.

* * *

The next few weeks passed uneventful. Hermione was extra careful to place the necessary spells around her bed at night, because she didn't want a repeat of last time.

Hermione couldn't tell why but she grew closer to James as the weeks passed. That was one of the reasons why she had a very bad conscience as Lily and James told them one evening that they decided to end their relationship.

"What? No, you can't give up like that! You are perfect for each other!" she exclaimed, shocking the others a little bit.

"Hermione, it's okay. We made this decision together and we both realized that we are really good friends, but nothing more." Lily said, smiling.

"But-" Hermione tried, near tears. Remus put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and squeezed. She looked at all of them one more time before running out of the common room.

"Can someone tell me what happened right there?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know for sure…but I think she just thought that Lily and James were perfect for each other." Remus said.

"I'm going to search for her. See what's going on, okay?" James said.

Agreeing, they watched their friend walk out of the common room.

"Is it weird when I say that I think James and Hermione would be a great couple?!" Lily asked, smiling.

"Just a little bit?!" Peter said shyly. Sirius chuckled.

"Well, I have the strong feeling, that Hermione won't let anyone near her in that way that easily." Remus commented.

* * *

"This can't be happening. Everything should go according to plan. Not like this." Hermione thought, as she gazed at the lake.

"There you are. I was looking for you." A voice behind her said. She quickly turned around and saw James standing there.

"Go back inside, James. I'm okay."

"No, you're not." he simply stated and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry, I reacted the way I did. Are you really okay about the break up?"

James wrapped one arm around Hermione's shoulders and answered "Don't apologize Hermione. Yes, I'm really okay. I chased the idea of me and Lily all those years but in the end I have to admit that we are just really good friends, nothing more. It felt strange to be with her in a romantic way. Why are you so sad about our break up?"

Hermione sighed. She couldn't tell him the real reason, but she decided to tell him something that she still believed "You know, there are really bad times ahead of us and I just saw you and Lily as a reminder, that even though we live in a war, there is still something positive about it, there is still a chance for love…you know?!"

"Don't you think it's still positive that even though we realized that a relationship isn't something for us, we are still friends?"

She smiled a small smile and bumped his shoulder.

* * *

Hermione decided to talk to Professor Dumbledore about the changes and he practically told her not to worry about it because that was to be expected.

"The universe just found some other people that are better suited for Miss Evans and Mr. Potter. Not everything is set in stone, Miss Granger." he told her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Live your life, Miss Granger. Don't worry about how the future should be and don't worry about Voldemort and the Horcruxes. I will do my best and if I need help, I'll tell you. You are young, don't let all of this destroy you. I know what I'm talking about."

She just had to trust Dumbledore on this, even though she was freaking out about all of it. If Harry and Ron where here right now they would roll their eyes and tell Hermione to relax.

Hermione sighed. It was still hard to think about Harry and Ron, but Hermione finally accepted that she couldn't go back.

Graduation was coming nearer and Hermione thought a lot about telling her friends about her real identity, but she was afraid. Afraid of losing them, afraid of them hating her or not understanding.

And then there was Peter's part in the story. She didn't even know if he was a Death Eater this time too. She tried her best to watch him more closely from time to time, but she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Yes, he was shy and had troubles when it came to speaking up, but you could see how much his friends meant to him.

Hermione didn't treat him any different, she knew that that would have been the wrong thing to do. He needed friends and she tried to help him with his confidence problem as much as she could.

And adding to all of that, her friendship with James confused her. It wasn't like her friendship with Harry or Ron. She couldn't tell what it was exactly, it just felt entirely different.

* * *

"Can you believe it, guys? Graduation is only a month away." Sirius said, excited.

"Have you made any plans yet?" Lily asked them.

"Auror training here we come!" James and Sirius shouted.

"I don't know yet…it won't be easy finding a job where you don't have to explain why you can't come to work once a month…" Remus sighed. Hermione squeezed his shoulder.

"We'll find something." She told him, her eyes determined. The other's nodded, agreeing with her.

"Hermione, do you want to move in with me?" Lily asked.

"What?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"I mean, it would be great, wouldn't it? You and me, living together. My parents brought me a flat, kind of as a graduation gift and there are two room, so you don't even have to pay rent and yeah, but you don't have to, if you don't want to…" Lily rambled.

Hermione laughed, interrupting Lily's rambling with it "Slow down, Lily. I would love to move in with you, but I want to talk about that 'not paying rent-thing'."

Lily hugged Hermione tightly "Oh, that's great! We can talk about it. Wow, I'm so excited." Lily said.

"Well guys, how about moving in together?" Sirius asked the other guys. The girls just laughed as the eyes of the boys sparkled in excitement.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys ;)**

**Chapter 3 for you with a bit "Drama" at the end ;)**

**Thank you _desireejones99, fdxfictioner _and _Venetiangrl92_ for the Reviews ;D I agree with you _desireejones99, _maybe the next step for her is to tell her friends her secret and see their reaction to it - maybe it will be easier for her ;)**

**So, I hope you'll enjoy and maybe tell me what you think about it ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

2 months later

"Welcome to our new home, boys." Lily said excited, as Sirius, James, Remus and Peter entered their new flat.

"It looks definitely nicer with furniture in it than it did last week." Sirius said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh really, Sirius.." Hermione said, as she entered the living room.

"Hermione!" everyone, except Lily, exclaimed. The boys didn't see Hermione for two weeks. She didn't tell them that she would be away for a while, she just told Lily that she had to go to France and that she didn't know when she would be back.

James crossed the room with a few steps and embraced Hermione "You're back! Why didn't you tell m…us that you would be away for a while?"

"I'm back. It was all very spontaneous. Sorry."

"Are you okay? What happened? You look tired." James and Hermione didn't even notice the looks the others gave each other, nor that they quietly went into the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

"I'm okay, just exhausted…it's not important, let's not talk about it."

Hermione turned around to see that the others were gone "Where is everybody?" she asked James, her cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"Guys?!" James called.

"In the kitchen!" came the reply.

The entered the kitchen to join their friends.

"Done already, lovebirds?" Sirius asked.

"Very funny." Hermione said dryly as James said "Shut up, Patfoot." The other's barely contained their smiles.

"Did Dumbledore contact you all?" Remus asked.

"Yes…."

"I'm excited…" Sirius said.

"Sirius, there is NOTHING to be excited about, do you hear me?!" Hermione exclaimed, irritated.

"Woah, don't get your knickers in a twist, kitten." he said, grinning.

"This isn't funny, Sirius! Don't you understand? There are people DYING. For all we know, we could be next. GROW THE FUCK UP!" she screamed, before she stormed out of the kitchen, grabbed her keys and left the flat.

"I-" Sirius was speechless.

"Mate, you know we love you, but she is right." James said and Peter nodded.

"You just have to realize that the order isn't for fun…" Remus added.

"I know that, okay?! It's just my way of dealing with things…I didn't want to make her angry. I'm sorry."

"We know that, Sirius. And Hermione knows that too. I think she has a lot in her plate right now, don't worry, she isn't angry at you." Lily said.

"I should go find her." James said.

"No, don't. She'll come back when she's ready." Lily said.

"But-" James began.

"Listen to Lily, Prongs." Peter said. James sighed, but nodded.

"Come on, guys. I bet you are hungry." Lily said and opened the fridge.

* * *

Hermione was angry, but not really at Sirius, but rather at herself. She knew how Sirius meant his statement and she shouldn't have shouted at him, but she was exhausted. She wasn't really in France. Dumbledore needed her help with the Horcruxes after all. There were less this time around and they were all destroyed now, but she was so tired of it all. She wished it was all over already.

Furthermore, she could no longer deny that she had feelings for James. It confused and scared her. She didn't want this feelings. It made everything complicated. So much more complicated. After months she finally accepted that James and Lily wouldn't be together and now she had this feelings? Why? She didn't understand.

And she knew, by the looks of it, that James had feelings for her too. But that didn't change anything. James knew nothing about her and she was sure, if she would tell him about her past, he would hate her. She was the reason he wasn't with Lily.

No, friendship okay, but more wasn't possible.

* * *

They were just finished with lunch, as they heard the keys in the lock. A few moments later, a hesitant looking Hermione stood in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Sirius." she mumbled.

"I am sorry, kitten, you were right." Sirius answered, while he walked to her and hugged her briefly.

* * *

"Mum, Dad, this is Hermione!" James introduced Hermione to his parents. They were at the first Order meeting and Mr. and Mrs. Potter were part of it.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Despite the not so great circumstances." she greeted them.

Mr. Potter shook her hand and Mrs. Potter hugged her, startling Hermione a bit.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hermione. We heard so much about you. But call us Dorea and Charlus."

They were really nice people, but they weren't the youngest anymore. Both had a twinkle in their eyes, were you could see that they were happy people. While looking at Mr. Potter, Hermione could imagine how James would look like when he was that age.

Remus, Sirius, Peter and Lily greeted them next and they all sat down around the big table. There were many people. She knew some of them and some of them not. It hurt, as she saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but she couldn't do anything about it. Her gaze wandered to each person in the room. Everyone looked determined. She just hoped that this time around, there would be more people surviving.

"Welcome, everybody to the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix…" Dumbledore said and Hermione's attention was with him.

* * *

After the meeting, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Lily, James and Hermione went all to the girl's flat.

"Dumbledore sounds optimistic." Peter said, as they all sat in the living room.

"Well…he needs to be as a leader, but that doesn't mean everything will be fine." Hermione answered.

"You just need to read the newspaper…" James trailed off.

"It's terrible. I just can't understand why someone would do those things…" Lily whispered.

"These bastards are insane and sick, we can't understand it and we don't need to. We just have to fight and hope…" Sirius said.

"We'll do everything in our power to protect each other, okay?!" Remus said. Everyone nodded with a determined look on their faces.

"I'm hungry, do you want something too?" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded and thanked her, so Hermione went to the kitchen and started to prepare some sandwiches.

"Do you need help?" James asked her and Hermione jumped.

"James, don't do that when I have a knife in my hand." Hermione told him.

James came closer to her until he was standing directly behind her "I'm sorry." he said quietly. Hermione gripped the knife tighter. The close proximity of them made her nervous.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked.

"Ah, no…t-thank you."

James sighed "Hermione, what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, without turning around.

"Every time we are alone you can't barely look at me and you are nervous and now you can't even turn around."

Hermione spun around "Better?"

"Yes." he answered smiling "You know, you are beautiful." he added.

Hermione closed her eyes and exhaled slowly "Please don't do that."

"Do what?" he whispered.

"You know what…"

"Hermione, look at me!" he told her, so she slowly opened her eyes.

"I have feelings for you, but you probably know that already. And I think that you have feelings for me too."

Hermione stepped away from James as if she was burnt.

"You can't! James, I'm not good for you. I have way too many secrets, if you would knew half of them you would hate me. Please James, I don't want to destroy our friendship."

"I don't think I could ever hate you, but you could just tell me. What secrets? They can't be that bad."

"I can't…" Hermione whispered.

"Please."

"I think it's best if we distance ourselves from each other for a little while."

"You can't be serious!" James exclaimed.

"I am serious. Listen James, we are good as friends, really, really good. I want that to stay that way, maybe a bit of distance will do us good." she told him and walked out of the kitchen, leaving a more than confused James behind.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi :D**

**Here is chapter 4...**

**Thank you _laumirot _and _desireejones99 _for the Reviews ;D and thanks to the people who read the Story, followed or favorited...**

**I hope you'll like it ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"What happened with you and Hermione?" Remus asked, as James walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, she practically ran to her room, ignoring us all…" Sirius added.

"I really don't know what happened right now. All I know is that she wants some distance between us for a while." James said, sinking down on the couch.

"Why would she want that?" Peter asked.

"Because I have feelings for her and Hermione for me."

"But that's great! Finally! Why would she want to distance herself from you?" Lily asked.

"She said something about secrets and not being good for me…I don't know, I really don't understand her."

"What are you going to do now?" Remus questioned.

"I'm giving her what she wanted – space. And now I will go home." James answered.

His friends looked at him with gobsmacked expressions on their faces.

"What? Are you serious?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"We are just surprised that you won't do anything about it…" Lily said carefully.

"Yeah, mate…" Peter mumbled.

"I am not the same idiot I was two years ago. I will respect her wishes…at least for now…And now I'm going home. Are you guys coming with me or are you staying a while longer?"

"We are coming with you." Remus said and the others nodded. They said good bye to Lily before walking the few minutes to their new shared flat.

* * *

**_Knock, knock…_**

"Hermione? Are you okay? Can I come in?" Lily asked quietly through the bedroom door.

"Yeah, of course you can."

As Lily saw Hermione, sitting on her bed with her pajamas on and tears on her face, she rushed to her friend and embraced her.

"Oh Hermione. What happened?"

"Nothing really. He just told me what I knew already and I told him that we could never work….I'm in love with him."

"Oh honey, but I don't see the problem…you are in love with him and he tells you that he has feelings for you. Why aren't you the happiest girl in England right now? That isn't because of me, is it? Because when it is, it's stupid." Lily told her.

"No…it was at first, but I know that you two really don't have these kind of feelings for each other."

"What is it then? James said something about secrets…Hermione you can tell us everything. We won't judge you, we love you. You know that, right?"

Hermione hugged the red head suddenly "Oh Lily…I'm so scared that you'll hate me…"

"I promise you, I will not hate you!" Lily promised. Hermione took a deep breath and began.

"There is so much…first, I didn't attend Beauxbaton. I-I was in Hogwarts…"

"How is that possible?" Lily asked confused.

Hermione opened the top drawer of her bedside table and took out a little box. Inside lay the broken time turner. She showed it to Lily.

"Is that a time turner? Oh my..yes it is! Hermione, oh my god. What happened?"

And so Hermione told her everything, except the part with Peter. She was almost sure that this time around he wasn't involved with the Death Eaters, so she didn't want Lily to maybe doubt him after she told her.

"I'm so, so sorry. I'm the reason that you and James aren't together. And I am the reason that my best friend will never be born." Hermione cried.

"Oh honey. Don't cry. First of all, I am not angry that I'm not with James. I really don't have romantic feelings for him. Of course, it's hard for you to understand, because you only knew us or rather heard of us as this great couple, but for me?! It's like hearing a story." Lily laughed "You didn't take anything away from us. Do you know what I mean? And Harry…well maybe he will be born after all. Just not as the son of James and me. You know what I think? That maybe you coming here saved our lives. Or maybe it didn't, but it maybe will save other lives. You said that you destroyed all those …what was it? Horcruxes? With Dumbledore…We have a real chance this time around to win the war. So please, don't feel bad about you coming here. Not one second!"

"I don't know what to say…thank you!" Hermione said after Lily's speech.

"Nothing to thank me for. You know, James will understand too, all the boys will….so why don't you tell them and then you no longer have any reason to avoid James?!" Lily told her.

"I-…maybe I will…soon."

* * *

Hermione didn't see James for exactly three weeks. She missed him like crazy. Today was another Order meeting, so she would see him again. She was nervous.

"Hi James." She greeted him, he had his back to her, talking to Remus, Sirius and Peter. He turned around quickly.

"Hi!" The boys exchanged a look and walked away as discreetly as possible.

"How are you?" she asked him.

"I've been better." he said with a strained smile "And you?"

"I- the same. I start Healer training with Lily next week."

"Wow, that's great! I'm happy for you." He said, Hermione smiled.

"Listen, James…"

"Hermione, listen…" they said simultaneously. They blushed.

"You go first!" Hermione told him.

"I miss you. And if being your friend is the only way to be near you, I take it. Just…it's killing me!" he confessed.

Before Hermione could say something, Dumbledore told them all to take a seat.

Hermione grabbed James hand "Come to Lily and me after the meeting with the boys…I'll tell you everything, okay?" he nodded, squeezed her hand and then they did what Dumbledore told them.

* * *

**So guys, this was chapter 4...rather short, I know...**

**So, what do you guys think? How will James react? I don't know at the moment, I'm still thinking about it...I have a few scenarios in my head...**

**Until next time ;D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys...**

**Sorry for the late update. I wrote the chapter and then I deleted it all and wrote again :/ **

**This update is really short and I am sorry for that too, but I thought better a short update, then nothing at all ... my life is crazy right now and I hope that the next chapter is longer ...**

**Thank you all for the Reviews, the follows and the favorites and to all that read the Story...I am thankful to all of you...**

**So, here is chapter 5, and I hope you enjoy, even though it's really really short...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hermione stood in the kitchen taking a few calming breaths. She gripped the kitchen counter tightly. Lily stood beside her and rubbed her back.

"Everything will be fine, Hermione!" Lily said quietly, trying to calm Hermione down. Hermione nodded, more to herself than Lily and gripped the pitcher with pumpkin juice before walking out of the kitchen into the living room, where the boys were waiting.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" Sirius asked, so she told them the same she told Lily. As she was finished, the boys were speechless, which made Hermione really nervous.

"Are you serious?" Peter questioned finally.

"Does she look like she is kidding, wormtail?" Remus said before Hermione could answer.

Hermione looked at James and bit her lip, she wanted to hear what he thought about the whole thing.

"Say something, please?!" she pleaded.

"I don't know what to say exactly, but I'm not angry, just surprised and confused. You should have said something sooner, you didn't have to go through all that alone, Hermione." he answered.

Hermione was more than relieved. More than relieved, she was ecstatic.

"I was scared, I'm sorry."

"What happened to me? You avoided to mention it…Please tell me." Peter said suddenly.

"Peter, I-I don't think that's a great idea…"

"Tell me!"

"I don't think that it happened this time, Peter. But you joined the Death Eaters and betrayed Lily and James."

"I swear, I didn't! I'll take an unbreakable, if you want." he said and even showed them his arms. He was clearly distressed. Hermione's heart hurt.

"We believe you, Peter. So much changed already." Remus reassured.

"We could all take an unbreakable. Just to show us all, that we won't let each other down." Sirius suggested and so they all did.

* * *

"Meet me tomorrow? At our flat…I want to talk to you." James whispered into Hermione's ear, as they said good bye.

She nodded and smiled "I'll be there." she promised.

* * *

"Hi, come in, come in." James said, as he opened the door the next day.

"Hey. Where are the boys?"

James looked sheepish "I sent them away, I thought we needed time alone…I hope, you don't mind?!"

"I don't mind." she answered, smiling, but blushing a little.

"Do you want something to drink?" Hermione declined.

An awkward silence arose, until James mumbled under his breath "Oh come on, now or never!" closed the remaining space between them and kissed Hermione passionately.

Hermione was shocked for a few seconds, before she buried her fingers in James' hair and kissed him just as passionate. They didn't want to break the kiss, but they needed air after a while. Even though they broke the kiss, they didn't break away. Their foreheads were touching each other and they stared in each other's eyes.

"I don't want to ignore my feelings for you any longer, Hermione." James whispered and stroked her cheek softly with his thumb.

"I don't want to either." She said softly. James face lit up like she never saw before. He kissed her again.

"I'm sorry for lying to you."

"You don't need to apologize. I understand your reasons. And as long as you aren't running away from me any longer, I'm okay with it."

"I won't! I promise." she told him.

"Good." he mumbled, before kissing her again.

* * *

"You look happy." Lily commented, as Hermione entered their flat in the evening.

"I am happy." Hermione said, a little dazed.

"I'm so happy for you and James, honey. I thought you two would never get your act together."

Hermione sighed "You know why I acted the way I did."

"I know. All the more I'm happy for you two now."


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys...**

**Here is another short chapter for you...**

**I am working on bringing Snape into the Story and maybe there will be some lemons later, but I don't know yet...do you want to read anything other than that? :)**

**So, I hope you'll enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hello, hello, hello…" Sirius sang, as he walked into the flat of the girls, followed by Remus, Peter and James.

"Hey boys." Lily greeted them, as she closed the door behind them.

"Where's Hermione?" James asked. They rolled their eyes.

"I'm right behind you." she answered and he turned around.

"Hi, beautiful." he greeted her and pulled her to him.

"Hi handsome." she said, before he kissed her.

"Oi, get a room!" Sirius exclaimed, but James just deepened the kiss, until Hermione ended the kiss softly.

"Sorry, guys." she mumbled.

"Don't apologize. By the way, I'm going to visit my parents tonight, maybe I'll even sleep there, so you have the flat to yourself." Lily said. Hermione and James looked at each other and blushed, so Hermione quickly busied herself, asking the boys if they wanted something to drink. Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily had to stifle their laughter.

* * *

Two hours later, Hermione and James were alone in the flat. They lay intertwined on the couch and James drew circles on Hermione's back with his finger.

"I missed you." James said.

"You saw me two days ago." Hermione said, but added "But I missed you too."

"Good." he whispered before leaning down to kiss her softly. The kiss got more intense the longer they kissed. Hermione had her hands in James hair and James hand was under Hermione's blouse and continued to draw circles there. They broke apart for just a second, before practically attacking each other again. James trailed kisses down her throat and she moaned quietly. He slowly opened a few buttons of her blouse, before Hermione came to her senses.

"James, I think we should stop." She said, breathlessly.

"Okay. I'm sorry, I got carried away." He apologized.

"Me too." She said. Kissing him softly, before sitting up and button her blouse again "Are you hungry?" she asked, as she was fully clothed again.

"Not really. Are you?"

"A bit."

"You know what? Stay here, relax. I'm going to make us something, okay?"

"You don't have to, James!" Hermione protested.

"I want to. Relax." He told her and kissed her, before disappearing in the kitchen.

* * *

"That was delicious, James. Thank you. I didn't know you could cook." Hermione complimented her boyfriend after they ate dinner and the plates were washed.

"I'm glad you liked it. It's really important to my mum that I can at least cook a bit."

"She's a clever woman."

"That she is. I should probably go now." He said.

"You could sleep here, if you want…" she suggested.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

Hermione smiled, then nodded.

"Okay, then I would love to."

* * *

"Sleep tight!" Hermione said as they lay in bed later that evening.

"You too." James replied and kissed her. She snuggled close to him and James wrapped one arm around her.

Not much later, James was sleeping peacefully. Hermione lay in his arms and just had to watch him. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Deep down she still was worried, but she wanted to think about herself for once in her life.

"I love you, James Potter." she whispered before closing her eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys :)**

**I wrote chapter 7 AND IT CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! DO NOT READ IF UNDERAGE OR OFFENDED BY IT!**

**I had some Problems with the sex Scene, I wrote it, deleted it and wrote again...I'm not a 100% happy how it turned out..**

**I totally forgot to thank you guys for leaving a Review, following,...I really appreciate it :)**

**And what I forgot the whole time is to say I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**So, I hope you'll enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next couple of weeks were stressful for Hermione. She started Healer training with Lily and that alone was stressful enough. In addition to that, the boys started Auror training, which meant that Hermione and James hardly saw each other, but tried their best to make good use of the few moments they did have together.

Hermione and Lily just came back from their shift, as Hermione realized that Lily's mind was somewhere else completely.

"Lily, are you alright?" she asked.

"Hmm, what did you say?" Lily asked.

"I asked, if you were okay…"

"Yes, of course."

"You know that you can tell me everything, right?"

"I know…you remember a few weeks ago, as I visited my parents and stayed the night?"

Hermione nodded, even though she remembered that night for different reasons.

"Well…I met someone…well, we already know him…"

"Okay and who was it?" Hermione inquired.

"Sev…" Lily mumbled.

"Sev…you mean Severus Snape?"

Lily nodded.

"And did you talk?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly. She knew what happened between the Marauders, Snape and Lily in their 6th year. She also knew the story from her original time.

"Yes. We talked for a long time. He apologized again…we met a few times the last couple of weeks and I think I'm falling for him. I just don't know…."

"Lily, if it feels right then be with him."

"What will the boys say? They will freak out, Hermione."

"Forget the boys! It's your life. And if they have something to say about it, they have to deal with me."

"You really think so?" Lily asked, unsure.

"Of course." Hermione answered, hugging her.

* * *

*****************sexual content******************

"Merlin, I missed you!" James said between kisses. They stumbled into his room, making out.

"I missed you too. How was training?"

"Let's talk about that later." he mumbled, before he continued to kiss her, leading her to his bed.

They hadn't had sex yet. Sometimes they were close, but always stopped or got interrupted.

Suddenly, James stopped kissing Hermione and looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Hermione stroked his cheek with her thumb "What's wrong?"

"I love you." He told her. It was the first time he said it and Hermione didn't say it either, only when he was asleep.

Hermione beamed "I love you too."

They leaned in slowly and their lips met in a slow and gentle kiss at first, but soon grew passionate. Hermione's hands wandered into James hair, James meanwhile pulled her closer to him, his hand disappearing in Hermione's t-shirt. Hermione wrapped one leg around James waist and quickly turned them around, so she was on top. She broke the kiss and sat up, grinning. She took the hem of her shirt into her hands and pulled it over her head, throwing it behind her, so it landed on the floor.

James eyes darkened. Hermione was impatient and tugged on his shirt, so he quickly sat up too and helped her. As he was shirtless, he wrapped both arms around her. Their lips met again, slower this time, but still as passionate and James stroked her back with his fingertips. Goosebumps crept upon her skin. His fingers touched her bra a few times, but he didn't open it.

Hermione trailed kisses down his cheek to his jawline and then to the spot beneath his ear "Take the bra off, James." She whispered. He kissed her collarbone and opened her bra.

They tenderly looked at each other for a moment, before James flipped them over "Are you sure? We don't have to do anything." he told her.

"I'm sure."

"You're beautiful." He said, admiring her body. Hermione blushed, not used to compliments like that. People usually complimented her brain.

Hermione slowly unbuckled his belt and opened the button and the fly of his trousers. She helped him to get rid of his trousers and giggled, as he had some troubles, because he didn't want to change his position. He grinned at her and copied her actions, opening her trousers.

James hand slowly wandered down Hermione's body. She closed her eyes and stifled a moan. It felt great. Hermione grabbed his face and kissed him hungrily. She scraped her nails lightly down his back and smiled into the kiss, as James groaned.

James hand slowly crept down Hermione's body and stopped on her panties. She moaned. She raised her hips, so James could push her panties down. Hermione, not wanting to be the only one completely naked, immediately helped James out of his boxer shorts.

His wandered back to where it was before and Hermione wrapped one leg around his waist, to give him better access. She moaned and gripped his butt as James fingers moved over her clit. He moved his fingers a little faster and slowly pushed a finger inside.

"Merlin…" Hermione groaned "Don't stop."

"I don't plan to." he whispered, kissing her neck. Suddenly Hermione's eyes widened, her grip on James tightened and she cried out, before she went slack in his arms.

James kissed her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips and waited for her to open her eyes.

As she finally did, she shyly smiled at him. He smiled back and put her hair out of her face.

"I love you." He said again.

"I love you too."

"We can stop if you want." James told her.

"No! I don't want to stop." Hermione replied and wrapped her legs around his waist, to prove that she really wanted it.

He nodded and kissed her softly, before positioning his length at her entrance. A few weeks ago, they had a talk about contraception and they agreed upon using the potion, the wizarding world provided.

He kissed her again and slowly entered her. It was uncomfortable, but not as bad as she imagined. She relaxed as much as possible, which made it better.

James groaned and gripped her waist just a little bit tighter, but didn't move.

"You okay?" he panted.

"Yes. You can move, James. I'm not made of glass."

He intertwined their hands and began to move. Hermione kissed his neck and stroked his back with her hands. It was still not really comfortable, but she wasn't uncomfortable either. James was gentle. It wasn't his first time, she learned a few weeks ago, but he made her feel special and loved and that was what counted most for her.

James hand moved down to her clit and moved his fingers over it. Hermione moaned, arching her back and pulling his head down, so she could kiss him again. He continued his actions, getting Hermione closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm so close." He moaned, looking into her eyes.

"Then let go." She told him, because she knew that, even though she felt the first signs of an orgasm, she would probably not get there again. She tightened her legs around his waist and sucked the spot under his ear, which made him crazy.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed and climaxed.

******************sexual content ends here*****************

* * *

"I'm sorry." James said, as he caught his breath and pulled Hermione close.

"For what?" Hermione asked confused.

"I came too soon, you couldn't come…." he answered quietly.

Hermione sat up, to get a better look at him, and exclaimed "Are you serious?" before bursting out in a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry!" she said between giggles, clutching her sides and trying to catch her breath. After a while, she finally had her breathing under control, James looked meanwhile quiet confused and a little hurt.

"James, I really enjoyed myself. I came before and it was my first time, most girls don't have an orgasm the first few times. You were gentle, you made sure that I had a good time and you made me feel loved. How can it be better than that?" Hermione told him, kissing him softly.

Instead of answering, he pulled her closer, wrapped his arms around her and tried to put all of his feelings, he had for her, in the kiss.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys ;D**

**I'm telling you, my life is crazy right now ...so sorry for the longer wait...but here is chapter 8, even though it's rather short...**

**Thank you for the Reviews and to all of you who read this Story, followed or favorited ;D**

**I hope you'll enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next few months passed quickly. It was almost Christmas and Hermione and James were still as happy as they were at the beginning.

Lily was with Snape, but Hermione was the only one who knew about it. She wanted to tell the boys in a few days and maybe bring him to Christmas dinner.

Hermione and James sat on the couch, holding hands, talking with Remus, Sirius, Peter and Lily about the upcoming Christmas.

"Mum and dad invited all of us for Christmas day. We could have our party on Christmas Eve and then go to mum and dad the next day. What do you think?" James asked.

"It's nice of them to invite all of us. Count me in!" Hermione answered smiling.

"Great!" James exclaimed and kissed her.

"Oh, stop it you two. Count me in too, I can't miss Mrs. P's food." Sirius said.

"I'm in!" Peter, Remus and Lily said at the same time.

* * *

"I have to tell you guys something…" Lily said, as they all met up a few days later. They just finished dinner and moved to the living room to spend the rest of the evening together.

"Fire away, Lily!" Sirius said.

"I've been seeing someone for a couple of months now and I really hope that you are supporting me in my decision to be with him. I'm really happy. Maybe he can come to dinner on Christmas Eve."

"Why shouldn't we supporting you?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, do we know him?" Peter asked.

"Can't be that bad, it's not like you are dating Snivellus." Sirius exclaimed and James snorted.

"His name is Serverus!" Lily exclaimed. Every bit of humor left the boy's faces.

"Don't tell me you are…." James asked, searching for words.

"I am…" she wanted to say more, but got interrupted.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" Sirius shouted.

"Lily, he is a death eater or at least all his friends are…" Peter told her.

"He isn't and he doesn't have contact with them anymore!"

"Did you forget how he treated you?" James asked.

"Did you forget how you treated him?" Lily shot back.

"Oh come on, like he didn't deserve it!" Sirius said.

"Sirius…." Remus warned.

"If you think, he can come to dinner on Christmas Eve, you are crazy…" James told her.

"That's enough!" Hermione exclaimed "If Lily is happy, you will support her. I can't believe that you are acting so stupid, James, Sirius! You aren't innocent when it comes to the whole Severus-thing. You made his life a living hell. So, do us all a favor, grow up and be civil towards him. And if you can't do that, especially you, James, so help me Merlin, it won't be pretty!" she exclaimed. Sometime during her monologue, she stood up and faced the boys, but mostly James. She had her arms crossed and her hair were bushier than usual.

James swallowed and stood up, wrapping his arms around her "You know, you look incredible sexy, being angry!"

Hermione had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling "Don't make me anymore angry than I already am! You and Sirius will apologize to Lily-" she said, but got interrupted by Sirius.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"-and then you will be on your best behavior at Christmas. Do you understand?" she continued.

"Yes, love." James replied. Sirius stayed silent.

"Sirius….!" Hermione warned.

"Okay…" he grumbled.

So they apologized to Lily. Hermione's and Lily's eyes met and Hermione winked.

"Thank you!" Lily mouthed and smiled.

* * *

"But why him?" James asked Hermione later, as they lay in James' bed.

"Why you and me? James please, just let it go. She is happy. Try to be happy for her."

James sighed, but suddenly smirked "You looked so extremely sexy as you were yelling at Sirius and me earlier…I wanted to grab you and drag you right into this bed…" he whispered and played with the hem of her nighty.

"Well…I am here now…" she told him and couldn't say more, because James lips already covered hers.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys ;D**

**I'm back with chapter 9 ... Christmas for Hermione and James part 1 ... **

**Thank you for the Reviews and follows/favorites ;) **

**I wanted to remind you that I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ^^**

**I hope you'll enjoy and maybe you'll tell me what you think about it ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Lily, would you stop pacing around the room?" Hermione asked her friend, suppressing her laughter. It was a few hours before the boys would be here and Lily and Hermione were preparing dinner.

"I'm sorry…I'm just so nervous. This is going to be a disaster. They hate each other, what was I thinking?!"

"Sweetie, calm down! Remus and Peter won't make you any problems. And well, James won't either, at least I think so. Sirius and Severus will survive one evening in the same room, don't you think?"

"I'm not so sure about that, but we'll see."

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Love." James whispered as he embraced Hermione.

"Merry Christmas." she whispered back, beaming. They just looked at each other for a few moments, before they softly kissed each other.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Hermione exclaimed as she stepped away from James. She hugged all of them.

"Merry Christmas!" they wished.

"Is Snape here yet? And where is Lils?" James asked her quietly.

"No, Lily is picking him up right now. They'll be here any second now. Please guys, I know you have your differences with Severus, but please be civil. For Lily, okay? She is happy, that is all that matters, okay?"

Remus, Peter and James nodded. Hermione's gaze went to Sirius.

"I'll try my best for Lily, but don't expect too much." He said, sighing.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Severus." Hermione said, smiling as Lily entered the room with her new boyfriend.

"Merry Christmas, thank you for inviting me." He said, clearly uncomfortable.

"We're glad you could make it." Hermione said and looked at the boys.

"Yeah. Merry Christmas Snape." James said.

"Merry Christmas." the others said.

Severus opened and closed his mouth, not really knowing what to do, except wishing them the same.

"Well, this is awkward." Peter said.

"Lily and I made dinner. Let's eat, okay?"

* * *

"It tastes delicious, Love." James said quietly to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, but Lily made dinner too."

"Dinner is great, Lils." James told Lily.

"Thank you James."

"So Severus, Lily told us you are thinking about going into Potions…" Remus tried to start a conversation.

"Yes, I'm thinking about teaching or opening my own shop."

"I think that's great." Hermione said, smiling "By the way, we have a Christmas present for you."

Hermione stood up, went to the Christmas tree in the living room and took away one of the presents under it. She walked back to the table and gave it to Severus.

"That's from the boys and me. I hope you'll like it." It was a book about potions.

Severus was speechless. He opened and closed his mouth, searching for words.

"Thank you. All of you."

James cleared his throat "Listen Snape. We are sorry how we acted in school. We were stupid, we still are sometimes, but you are with Lily now and we want her to be happy, so I hope we can move on and start over."

"I am sorry too and I would like that."

"But just for the record, if you hurt Lily, we'll kill you!" Sirius told Severus with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Hermione exclaimed, as she was alone with James later that evening. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I love you too. I can't tell you how happy I am that I have you. You are everything to me, you know that, right?!" James told her.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. She just nodded, because she couldn't speak at the moment, tightened her grip on him and kissed him again.

James grabbed her right under her butt and lifted her up in one smooth movement. Hermione giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love it when you wrap your legs around me." James whispered into Hermione's ear, before trailing kisses down her neck. Hermione got goose bumps and quietly moaned.

"Merry Christmas, baby." James said, before lowering Hermione on her bed.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guys ;)**

**Here is part 2 of the Christmas chapter ... it's short, but I hope it's better than nothing...**

**Thank you for the Reviews :) and the follows &amp; favorites..**

**I hope you'll enjoy ...**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"It's so nice of you for inviting us all, Mrs. Potter!" Hermione said to James mother the next day.

"Oh Hermione, I told you before. Call us Dorea and Charlus. I'm so glad you are here. And I'm so happy you and James found each other."

"Mum…" James said.

"Oh my boy, let your old mother be happy for you!"

James smiled and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist "Are the boys and Lily here yet?"

"No, they'll be here in half an hour." James dad said, as he joined them in the living room.

"Hi dad." James greeted him.

"Hello son and hello Hermione, it's so nice to see you again."

"Hello Mr…Charlus. Thank you for inviting us all…" Hermione said and shook his hand.

"Nothing to thank us for, dear. We love to have you all here."

* * *

"Presents!" Sirius exclaimed, later, as they retired to the living room after they ate. They all laughed. They decided a few days ago that they would exchange presents at James' parent's house.

"Okay Patfoot, you first." Lily said.

"There is actually only one present for you, Sirius…" James said.

"No, two…" Hermione stated.

"But we think, you'll like it…" Peter told Sirius.

"I think you'll love it…" Remus said.

"Now I'm excited…what is it?" Sirius asked.

Lily gave him a motorcycle helmet and Hermione hold out some keys to him. Sirius eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"No, that's you. But yes, it's standing on the patio." James said. Sirius ran outside, the others followed him.

"I love you guys!" he exclaimed, as he got a good look at his new motorcycle.

"It can fly too." Peter said. Sirius' face was priceless.

* * *

After Sirius tried out his motorcycle and Lily, Remus, Peter, Mr. and Mrs. Potter and James received their presents, it was Hermione's turn. She already opened most of them, only James' present was left.

It wasn't anything under the tree, but Hermione saw that James was nervous.

"What's wrong, James?" Hermione asked her boyfriend.

"I'm kind of nervous. I don't know if you'll like my present for you."

"I love everything that comes from you…" she answered him shyly. The people in the room watched them silently. They all didn't know what James had for Hermione.

James took a deep breath, before sitting on the floor right in front of Hermione. He reached into the pocket of his trousers and took something out, before he opened his fist to show her what it was, he took her hand into his free one.

It was an engagement ring. Hermione gasped and her eyes widened.

"Hermione, I know that we are a couple for only four months, but I know that you are it for me. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Maybe it is rushed, but I think that when you love someone so much, you don't need to wait a certain amount of time, you just do it. You came into our lives so unexpectedly but I never want you to leave. When you aren't ready, I completely understand, I will stow it away and get it back when you are. Will you marry me?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes, she looked at James' nervous face and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face into his neck and whispered "Yes!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi guys ;)**

**Work and college is crazy right now, so again, just a short chapter. But there are some things Happening ...**

**As a reminder ..I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Thank you for the Reviews, follows and favorites! **

**I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"I'll miss you." Lily told Hermione.

"We'll see each other every day, Lily. But I'll miss you too." Hermione replied. She was moving in with James. His proposal was three months ago and now they were finally moving in together. They decided that they would wait until next year to get married, when they were finished with their training.

"Love? Are you ready to go?" James asked her, as he entered her old flat. All of Hermione's things were already in their new flat.

Hermione looked at Lily and hugged her before she told him "Yes, now I'm ready."

* * *

Hermione and James lay in bed, sleeping, as they woke up to someone shouting "James?!". It was Sirius. James was out of bed in a second.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as he opened the bedroom door.

"You need to come, there was an attack. Get dressed!"

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"There was an attack in Diagon Alley. Death Eaters are everywhere."

"I'll come with you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No, Love. Please stay here, okay? If something happens or when we need you, it's better when you are here!" James said, finally dressed.

Hermione wanted to protest, but James kissed her.

"Be careful. You too, Sirius!" Hermione said, they nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Hermione walked around the living room, not able to stop. It was hours ago that Sirius came into the flat and still no word from James or Sirius.

Hermione got more and more nervous the longer she waited. Finally, after hours, the floo came to live and Sirius and James stepped out of it. But there was blood, and they held each other up, just barely.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed, before rushing over to them and helping them to the couch. She began to cast diagnostic and healing spells.

Tears silently ran down Hermione's face. Sirius was healed quickly, James wasn't as easy. As he finally was healed properly, she summoned a potion which should help him sleeping.

"What happened?" she asked Sirius, as James was sleeping.

"As we arrived there were Death Eaters everywhere. It was a mess. We didn't have enough Aurors, so a lot of people from the Order helped us."

"Why didn't you come for me? I could have helped you!" Hermione exclaimed, angry, interrupting Sirius.

"I'm sorry, kitten. I wanted to, but James was worried, he couldn't concentrate when you are there. You know him, he worries about you…"

"I'm not a child anymore. Oh, when he wakes up…" she said, before she asked "What happened then?"

"We fought and then Voldemort came…" Sirius continued, Hermione's eyes widened "Then Dumbledore. They just concentrated on each other, but suddenly Voldemort disappeared and his lapdogs followed him."

"Did someone die?" Hermione asked.

Sirius first looked at the floor then at Hermione before he began to sob. She was shocked, she never saw Sirius crying. She moved closer to him and hugged him tightly.

"Shh, it's okay. Let it out." she whispered and let him cry on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said, as he loosened his grip on her.

"Don't apologize!"

"Mr. and Mrs. P…they came to help us. They didn't make it…"

* * *

"Hey…" James whispered, as he woke up and saw that Hermione was lying next to him.

"Hi, honey." Hermione whispered back, facing him.

"My parents are dead…" he stated.

"I know."

He just pulled her closer to him and buried his face into her hair.

* * *

The funeral was two weeks later. James was distancing himself from Hermione, well rather from everyone. Hermione understood, but it was hard for her. She hoped it would get better in time.

The day of the funeral was also the day where Remus wanted to speak alone with Hermione.

"What did you want to talk about? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked him, as soon as they were alone.

"I don't know if I should even say something to you…" Remus said, looking uncomfortable.

"You can talk to me about everything, Remus…what's bothering you?"

"You smell kind of different for a couple of weeks now. First I wasn't sure what it was, but now I think I know what it is."

Hermione looked puzzled "What is it?"

"Hermione, I think, you're pregnant!" Remus told her.

What?" Hermione asked and Remus repeated his statement.

"I don't know what to say…I…thank you Remus for telling me." She said with a faraway look on her face.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi guys!**

**I'm back with chapter 12...I was on vacation (Tenerife) and just came back yesterday.**

**I hope you all had a wonderful weekend and will enjoy this chapter...**

**I'm working on a Charlie/Hermione and George/Hermione story - what are you thinking about those?**

**As a reminder: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY WITH THESE STORIES - it's just for fun for me ;)**

**Bye, "see you" ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The funeral was three days ago and Hermione was, in fact, pregnant. She still couldn't wrap her head around it. James was still distant and so, she didn't know how to tell him. She was happy that she was pregnant, even though it was the worst timing for them.

Hermione didn't really know how to tell James and she was anxious about his reaction. He was going through a difficult time right now and she didn't know if the news of her pregnancy would make it better or worse.

* * *

"Hermione, hi! Come in!" Lily exclaimed surprised, as she opened the door.

"Am I disturbing you? I can go…" Hermione asked.

"Nooo! Sev and I just ate dinner, do you want some? We still have some…" Lily said.

"No thank you. Hello Severus."

"Hermione, hi. How are you?" he asked. Hermione and Severus became friends, the last couple of weeks, the boys were civil, but that was more than anyone expected and Hermione and Lily were happy about that.

"I've been better." Hermione answered with a strained smile "And how are you?"

"I'm good…"

"What brings you here, honey?" Lily asked.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about something, but I'm interrupting your evening…I really can come back sometime…" Hermione told her, feeling awkward for coming unannounced.

"I told you before, that you didn't disturb us."

"I actually wanted to run some errands anyway, so you two can talk alone." Severus told Hermione.

They said goodbye before Severus walked out of the flat.

"Now, I feel bad…" Hermione mumbled.

"Don't. So, tell me…what's wrong? Is James still acting like a complete idiot?"

"You know what he is going through right now, Lily…"

"Yes, I know. But that doesn't mean he can act like that, especially towards you."

Hermione shrugged and sighed.

"What's wrong, honey? Tell me…"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh honey…" Lily said and hugged her best friend "Did you tell James?"

"No, I don't know how…What if it makes everything worse?"

"You just tell him. And if he acts stupid, he has to deal with me…"

Hermione laughed, before getting serious again "Okay, well…I really hope he's going to be okay with it…."

* * *

"Honey? Are you home?" Hermione exclaimed, as she got home.

"Yes…" was the only reply. Hermione sighed.

"Hey." she greeted him, as she entered the bedroom.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?" she asked him, trying to get him to talk to her.

"Nothing." he answered. Not even looking at her.

"Dammit, James! You can't even look at me, let alone talk to me…Please, don't do that to me."

He stayed silent, but at least, he looked at her now.

"I'll always be there for you, but I need you too, especially now…" she continued.

James sighed and got out of bed, so he could walk closer to his fiancé "I'm sorry." he said, as he was standing in front of her.

"I'm pregnant…" Hermione whispered.

"You're pregnant?" James asked, Hermione nodded.

"Oh love, I'm sorry, I was such an idiot…" he said, before embracing her.

"It's okay." She whispered.

"It's not, but thank you for understanding." he said, into her hair, because he didn't want to let go yet.

* * *

"Welcome back, mate!" Sirius said, as they visited James the next day, Hermione was at work.

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys, for the way I acted."

"We understand, don't worry about it." Remus said, and Peter and Sirius nodded.

"I have some news…" James told them and smiled.

"What news?" Peter asked.

"I'm going to be a dad, Hermione is pregnant."

"Wow, Prongs…" Sirius said in awe and hugged his best friend.

"Congratulations!" Peter and Remus shouted, with big smiles on their faces. Remus had an knowing glint in his eyes.

* * *

**Oh, and THANK YOU for the Reviews, favorites and follows it means a lot to me ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys ;)**

**Here is chapter 13 for you...I think the story is almost done...is there anything you really want to read before it ends? Let me know ;)**

**I hope you'll enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"We could get married before the baby comes, what do you think?" James asked one morning. Hermione was four months pregnant. She stood in the kitchen, watching the bacon, her small baby bump already hindering her from reaching the counter completely.

Hermione turned around to face James "Are you serious right now? Do you think I want to look like a whale in all of our wedding pictures?"

James stepped behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, so his hands rested on her bump. He kissed her cheek and said "You don't look like a whale, Mia. You look beautiful, like always. Maybe even more. We don't have to get married before the baby comes, but if you change your mind,…"

"I'll think about it…" she said, and kissed him, before she focused on the bacon again. James stayed in the position he was in, enjoying the moment. But their alone time didn't last long, because the doorbell rang only a few moments later.

James went to open the door and he was surprised to find Professor Dumbledor.

"Professor! Come in." he said.

"Hello James, I'm sorry to interrupt this early in the morning, but I need to speak to you and Hermione."

"Hermione, Professor Dumbledore is here!" James called his fiancé and asked Professor if he wanted something to drink. He declined.

Hermione entered the living room and said "So, it happened anyway, huh?!"

"Let's sit down!" was all he said.

* * *

"I'm going to protect the two of you, I promise." James whispered to Hermione, as Dumbledore was gone. He held her close to his body, he didn't want to let go of her just yet. A prophecy was made anyway, even though Hermione changed so much already.

"I love you." Hermione said, kissing him.

"I love you too, both of you."

* * *

"Let's get married before we go into hiding." Hermione stated as they lay in bed.

"If that's what you want. We can talk to the others tomorrow, tell them everything and then we can plan the wedding."

"Do you think it's going to be a boy too?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"I don't know. Maybe. But I don't think he will be Harry, when it's a boy. You know what I mean?"

"Yes…I don't really think so, either. But we'll see."

* * *

"NO! That can't be happening." Sirius exclaimed, as he heard of the prophecy.

"It's so unfair. Oh honey!" Lily said, near tears, hugging Hermione tightly.

"Calm down Sirius, please." Remus said quietly, just as shocked as the others were. Peter just sat there, with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, guys." Hermione said with a strained smile.

"It's not okay! How can you even say that? You are our best friends! And after all you've been through, Hermione…the universe is sick!" Sirius almost shouted.

"Padfoot, believe me, I'm angry too and I'm scared, but we just have to believe that it's going to be fine." James said.

"This time around all of the Horcruxes are destroyed, so we have a huge advantage. But if something happens to me and James you have to promise us that you do your best for our baby, ok? At the moment he or she is my only concern, I don't care about myself, I just want my baby safe." Hermione told them.

"You and James will be there to raise your baby, we don't have to do that!" Peter said.

"Just promise, please…"

"We promise!" they said together.

"So, you could help us plan our wedding!" James told them.

* * *

"We want you to be our secret keeper. Can you do that for us?" Hermione asked.

Lily's mouth went slack "Are you serious? What about the boys?"

Hermione shook her head "I want you, but you don't have to do it, you can say no."

Now it was Lily's turn to shake her head "No, I'll do it, if you're absolutely sure."

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't."


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys ;)**

**Here is chapter 14 ... I don't think there are many chapters left ...maybe 2?! I don't know...**

**I hope, you'll meanwhile enjoy this chapter ;)**

**Bye :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"NOOOO!" Hermione cried out. It was the middle of the night and James quickly wrapped his arms around Hermione. She had a nightmare.

"Honey, come on. You're okay. I'm here. Come on, Love, wake up!" James told her. Hermione cried out once again, before waking up, breathing heavily and immediately starting to cry.

"It's okay. You're safe, honey. I'm here." James said again.

"I-I-I – can't – the baby." was all she could say.

"Breathe, Hermione. Is something wrong with the baby? Come on honey, deep breaths."

Hermione focused on James face and tried to take deep breaths, after a while, she calmed down enough to answer James question.

"Are you and the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine and I will be in a few minutes. I had a nightmare." she told him.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No, I just want to lay here with you…" Hermione's nightmare wasn't about her "past" anymore. It was about the baby and Voldemort and James. She was scared that it would end like last time or even worse.

"Okay…" he said and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her belly "You and the baby are safe, okay?"

Hermione nodded "I love you."

James kissed her cheek "I love you too."

* * *

"You look beautiful, Hermione." Lily said to her. Today was James' and Hermione's wedding.

"I don't look like a whale?" Hermione questioned.

"Are you kidding me? You look great!"

Hermione was a little over five months pregnant. They planned to go into hiding a few days after the wedding. Even though Lily and James weren't attacked until Harry was one year old, they wanted to play it safe. It was going to be a hard time. They could still see their friends, but being cooped up in a house, wasn't really something they liked. Hermione wasn't really sure, if hiding was a good idea. Everyone wanted them safe and she understood why they wanted that, but she wasn't the type who hid until everything was over, James wasn't either. They did it for their baby, but was it really the best idea? She wasn't sure. James had to stop working and her maternity leave would start sooner than she wanted.

James and the others didn't know about her doubts about the whole hiding thing. She was sure, that James would freak out, even though she was sure that he didn't want to hide either.

The truth was, she wanted to meet Voldemort and kick his freaking snake arse.

* * *

As Hermione walked down the small path, to where James was standing, she only had eyes for him and James only for her. It was a small wedding, only Lily, Severus, Peter, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore were there. They were in the boy's flat, but had altered the appearance a bit. It looked like they were in a park with flowers. They wanted to keep it simple, but it was perfect.

James was speechless. He knew that Hermione was beautiful, but today she was just breathtaking. She was glowing and wore a green dress, which showed off her bump and ended just above her knees. She kept her hair open, he loved that and her make-up was light.

"You look so, so beautiful, Love." He told her. Hermione blushed, but beamed.

Dumbledore started with the ceremony. Hermione and James wanted a short ceremony, mostly because they decided if they made it out of this war alive, they would have a real wedding – with a white dress, their own vows, all of their friends from school and the Order and a wedding location outside.

"You may now kiss the bride." Dumbledore said. James took Hermione's head gently between his hands and kissed her softly, but still passionately.

Their friends cheered and clapped.

They were married, a baby on the way, it was supposed to be a happy time. It was right now, but for how long? They could think about it tomorrow, for now, they just wanted to be happy and not worry about anything, even if it was only for one night.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi guys ;)**

**I was on vacation and just came back yesterday, but I have chapter 15 for you ... the story is over soon, but not yet ;)**

**I hope, you'll enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER !**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"She is beautiful." Lily said, as she held her goddaughter for the first time. Yes, it was a girl, not a boy. Everything was different.

"She is." Hermione said, looking tired but she was glowing.

"Just like her mum." James said, as he re-entered the room "I have some more guests." he continued and let the boys inside their bedroom. Hermione delivered their baby at home, it wasn't safe enough anymore to go to St. Mungos.

"We just want to see our niece for a few moments, then we leave you three alone again." Remus said, smiling.

Hermione smiled too "You probably have to fight with Lily, so you can hold her."

Lily rolled her eyes "Well, it's not my fault, she is just so cute."

"What's her name?" Peter asked.

"Rose." James announced proudly, sitting beside Hermione on their bed, kissing her temple.

It was Sirius turn to hold Rose and his expression was one that his friends never saw on him.

"Good job, Kitten, Prongs. She is beautiful."

"Thank you, Padfoot." Hermione said, smiling.

"Well Padfoot, looks like you have to search for a nice witch, so you can have one too…" James said, grinning, the others chuckled.

Sirius ignored them, but the expression on his face didn't go away.

* * *

Hermione and James woke up, because they heard their daughter cry. Hermione just wanted to go, as James stopped her.

"Stay in bed, I'll bring her to you, okay?!"

Hermione nodded "Thank you, honey."

James walked out of their bedroom and went to Rose.

"Hey beautiful. Daddy is here, don't cry. You are hungry, huh?!" he whispered softly to her, while carrying her to Hermione. She calmed down a bit.

Hermione sat up and began to breastfeed her daughter. Rose was two weeks old now and Hermione still couldn't believe that she really was a mother now.

"I love you." James whispered and kissed Hermione's temple.

"I love you too." she replied and turned her head so she could kiss him properly.

* * *

"Are you serious right now?" Hermione exclaimed, looking angry at James.

"Yes!" James said, running his hand through his hair.

"Let me repeat what you just said. You want to go back to work. Being an Auror, searching for dark wizards, maybe even Voldemort himself, but you expect me to stay here all day by myself, watching our daughter and hide with her. Like some housewife, waiting for my husband to come home to me and out child. Maybe cook and clean a bit to kill time."

"You know I didn't say anything like that. I just want to go back to work and help. The war is over soon, you don't need to hide for much longer."

"And what if it is not? Do you expect me to hide forever? I HATE IT! I'm not a person who hides. But I do it, because of our daughter, because she is the one who matters most to us. Go back to work, if that's what makes you happy, but don't expect me to be happy about it!" Hermione told him and locked herself in her daughter's room, leaving James alone.

* * *

"Love, please open the door." James asked after an hour of Hermione not leaving the room.

Hermione didn't open the door and didn't answer him.

"Please, Hermione."

Suddenly the door opened and Hermione stepped out, closing the door behind her.

"Please be quiet, Rose is sleeping."

"Can we talk about it?" he asked.

"No. I don't want to talk at the moment. I want to go to bed. Good night." And again, she left him standing alone. But James followed her to their bedroom.

He crawled into bed beside her and whispered "Please, don't be angry at me."

Hermione sighed "I am angry, James, but let's talk about it tomorrow, okay? I just want to sleep right now."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi guys ;)**

**Chapter 16 for you, I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Hermione already sat in the kitchen as James woke up the next morning. She was reading the newspaper and ate some toast. Rose lay on a blanket, watching her crib mobile with big eyes.

"Morning." James greeted his wife carefully, before kissing his daughter on her little forehead.

"Morning." Hermione said and James sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry about last night. Can we talk about it?" James asked her.

Hermione looked up from her newspaper and replied "There isn't really much to talk about. You want to go back to work. If that is what you want, then do it, I won't stop you."

"I don't want you to be angry…"

Hermione sighed "Listen, James. I'm not angry because you want to go back to work. I understand that, I really do. I'm angry because you expect me to stay behind, sit here all day and hide, while you are out there. I told you before, I'm not that kind of woman. I stayed behind once, because you asked me to and it was the worst night in a long time. Not knowing how you were, pacing the room being terrified and then trying to heal you, because you weren't fine at all. Yes, I'm probably staying home for now, because well, we have a daughter and someone needs to be there for her, but don't expect for a second that I will hide forever."

"Love, I just want you and Rose to be safe. But I know, that you won't hide. That's one of the reasons I love you so much. And I won't leave you alone here all day. I talked to Moody about it, I won't work all day, I promise you. And the boys and Lily can visit too. Just please, I want that war to be over sooner rather than later and they could need one more Auror…"

"I told you, you could go back, James…just be careful, please…" Hermione told him. She wasn't happy about it, but would leave it…at least for now.

* * *

"How are you, honey?" Lily asked Hermione. James was at work, so Lily wanted to come over.

Hermione shrugged. Lily, who was holding Rose, put her in her crib, so she could take Hermione's hand.

"Come on, talk to me…"

"I'm going crazy in here. And James…argh!" Hermione told her friend, and started to pace the room.

"I understand that he wants to help. I really, really do, Lily, but he is leaving me here and when he comes home, he tells me about his day and when he asks me how my day was I can say I changed diapers and played with a baby. Please, don't get me wrong, I love Rose and I love my time with her, but I'm going stir-crazy in here. I want to do something, I want to help. Why do I have to hide and James doesn't? It isn't fair!" Hermione gave vent to her feelings.

Lily stood up, took Hermione's hands and led her to a chair "So honey, first, you'll sit down. Take a deep breath and look at me. Did you talk to James about your feelings?"

Hermione did what Lily told her to do and then answered "Yes, but I don't think, he really understands. He always says that he wants me and Rose safe. I understand that, but does he understand my point of view? I don't know."

Lily just wanted to say something as green flames in the fireplace announced a visitor. A few seconds later, Remus tumbled out of it.

"Remus?!"

Hermione stood up and held his wand at his face "How did I found out that I was pregnant?"

Remus smiled "I told you. You smelled different." Hermione lowered her wand.

"I shouldn't even tell you this, I'm going to be in a lot of trouble with James, but I know you, Mia, you wouldn't want to sit here, not knowing what's going on. There is another attack in Hogsmeade. It's bad."

Hermione turned around and waved her wand. First a bag came flying into the living room, followed by other things, mostly baby clothes.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Lily asked.

"I'm packing a few things for Rose, then I'll bring her to Molly Weasley and after that I will go to Hogsmeade and will help." she answered determined.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Molly. I can't thank you enough."

"You don't need to thank me. You would do the same for me. Just, be careful!" Molly answered. She was just about ten years older than Hermione, which was still strange for her.

Hermione nodded and hugged her. After that she took Rose into her arms and held her close.

"Mummy loves you and daddy loves you too." she whispered, holding back tears. She kissed her one last time, before giving her to Molly and disappearing through the floo.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi guys ;)**

**Here is chapter 17 for you ... I think it's the last chapter - maybe there will be an epilogue, we'll see ;)**

**Thank you so much to all of you who read my story, favorited and followed and told me your opinion ;)**

**I hope you'll enjoy! **

**Bye ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

There was utter chaos. People were running and screaming. Green and red flashes of light were flying across the street. Hermione gripped her wand tightly. She tried to search for her friends, but it was almost impossible, there were just so many people.

Hermione fired a few spells to help a few people in her proximity, trying not to get hit by one of the spells flying around.

"HERMIONE? HERMIONE!" she suddenly heard. She looked around and saw James and Sirius. They quickly ran to her, James took her hand and pulled her in an alley.

"What are you doing here? Where is Rose?" James asked.

"Rose is safe. And what do you think I'm doing here? I'm helping. If you thought I would just stay home and wait for news, you're crazy."

"We need all the help we can get. Thank you, kitten." Sirius said and James looked at him, like he wanted to kill him.

"What about Rose? You can't just leave her!" James told her and knew instantly that that was the wrong thing to say.

Hermione's eyes showed how hurt and angry she was, but she said in a calm voice "I am going to go now and help."

Without another word, she turned around, wand ready and began to fight with the others.

"Prongs, I'm sorry, but you're an idiot." Sirius said, before following Hermione.

James mumbled "I know." and followed him too.

* * *

They stunned a lot of Death Eaters, only a few were still fighting. They realized that there weren't many of them left, because suddenly Hermione spotted one of them touching their dark mark.

"Well…now or never." Hermione said to herself. She looked around and spotted her friends and James quickly. She ran over to them.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Lily asked her and James touched her head carefully, but Hermione avoided his touch. She knew that she had a cut on her head who was bleeding and that her leg was hurting too, but that wasn't important at the moment.

"Don't worry. Listen guys, Voldemort is coming any second now. We need to contact Dumbledore and get the injured people out of danger."

"How do you know that?" Peter asked.

"I saw one of them touching their mark. They call him that way. Come on, guys. NOW!"

* * *

Everything that happened after that, happened so fast. They tried their best to get everyone who was injured away from the battle.

Voldemort came quickly, but so did Dumbledore. It was a lot like the last battle between Voldemort and Harry. It was only them and the others watched with bated breaths.

And suddenly everything was over. Voldemort was dead and the Death Eaters were captured.

"It's over, Hermione. It's over!" James said and wanted to hug her.

Hermione took a step back "Please, don't touch me right now. Yes, the war is over, but I won't forget everything that's been going on between us the last couple of weeks. I really love you, James, but you treated me like a child, left me alone for weeks and practically told me that I am a bad mother for leaving Rose somewhere safe. I am angry at you and I am hurt and I just want some space from you for a little while to wrap my head around things. Maybe you should think about what you want in me as a wife. Do you want me as a stay at home mum, waiting for you to come home every day or do you want me, the real me?!"

"Hermione, I'm really sorry. I was an idiot. Of course I want you just the way you are. I was just so scared to lose you that I became that overprotective arse. I'm sorry!"

"I know you are. You always are, but I need time. Please accept this. I will pick up Rose now. You can come with me, but after that we will probably stay somewhere else for a few days, okay?"

James swallowed harshly, but nodded "I would like to come with you to see her. But please stay at our flat, I can stay at my old flat. The boys won't mind."

* * *

"You want him to come back?" Lily asked Hermione three weeks after James moved into the boys flat.

"Of course I want him to come back. I love him, Lily. I just don't want a repeat of the last few months. I know it's different now. The war is over, but you never know what happens in the future. I won't hide and stay out of danger just because he is scared."

"Then tell him."

"I told him that already and he told me he understands, but I'm not so sure, he really does. He really tries his best at the moment to show me that he wants and loves me. And he doesn't pressure me, which is great."

"You know what I think? You two love each other, he tries really hard, you have a daughter…why make yourself miserable being separated when you could make each other happy being together?" Lily told her.

* * *

"It's been three weeks, mate. Did you talk to her?" Remus asked James.

"I don't want to pressure her. I try to show her how much I love her and what she means to me. That's all I can do at the moment. I screwed up and now I have to deal with the consequences. I hope she forgives me. Bloody hell, I love that she is so independent and not like every other girl, that's one of the main reasons I fell in love with her. But with my fear of losing her I screwed everything up."

"Hermione will come around, James. I'm sure of it." Remus told his friend.

* * *

"Thank you for giving me another chance. I really, really love you Hermione. I'm not going to screw it up this time." James said.

"It's okay, James. I love you too." Hermione told him and kissed him gently.


	19. Author's Note

**Hi guys! **

**This is not a chapter!**

**So, I planned to write an epilogue...if someone is interested in it...but the question is - what do you want to read? **

**Please, tell me ;) I don't want to write something you aren't interested in...**

**Again, I wanted to thank you all for reading this story...not many people are interested in this pairing, which makes me even more happy that some of you read it! Also, it means so much to me, that even though I'm not a native speaker you are patient with me and my English!**

**I am currently writing on a Charlie/Hermione fic and I am planning a Prequel to one of my other stories ... what Pairings are you interested in? And most of all, what kind of stories do you like? I would really like to know ;)**

**So, with that said, until next time!**

**Bye ;)**


	20. Epilogue

**Hi guys ;)**

**So, here is the last chapter of Everything is different ...**

**Thank you so much for the nice comments, the follows and favorites and to all of you who took the time and read it ;)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

James was nervous. Hermione wanted to talk to him. Finally. But what if she wanted to split up? James didn't know what he would do. And all that because he was an idiot.

He knew that Hermione couldn't just watch when something happened, but he still tried to force her to stay at home. And even worse, instead of at least stay with her, he wanted to fight. He knew he made a big mistake and now he had to pay for it.

He only hoped, Hermione would forgive him. He couldn't lose her. She and Rose meant everything to him.

* * *

"Hey." James greeted his wife carefully.

"Hi, come in." Hermione told him.

"Where is Rose?" James asked as he didn't see his daughter.

"Asleep in her room. Which is great, because I really need to talk to you."

"I'm glad you want to talk to me."

Hermione nodded and gestured for him to sit down. James did and Hermione sat down beside him.

You could see that she was nervous, but she took a deep breath and began to talk "I miss you. I really do. And I want to give us another chance. But James, I'm begging you, please don't do something like that again. You can't expect me to just stay behind and do nothing."

James nodded and took her hands in his "I promise you, Hermione. I'm so sorry. I know I was so stupid and now that I know what it means to lose you, I wouldn't dare to repeat it…never."

Hermione smiled a little and leaned in to kiss him softly.

James couldn't describe how happy he was. He felt ecstatic. Hermione gave him a second chance and he would do anything to not screw it up again.

* * *

3 years later

A lot happened in those three years after the war. Hermione and James welcomed another daughter, Sophie, two years after the war. Peter met a nice girl, named Laura, and married her six months ago. Hermione talked to Professor Dumbledore and got Remus a job as a Professor at Hogwarts. Lily married Severus just a few months after the end of the war and they welcomed their first child, Everett, a few weeks after Hermione and James had Sophie. Sirius fell in love with Marlene McKinnon and he recently proposed. She said yes.

Nobody expected Sirius to settle down that fast. But Marlene was perfect for him and they were all happy for them.

Certainly, there were ups and downs sometimes, but they were happy how their lives turned out. The war taught them all a lesson, especially James.

Hermione never expected to end up in the past. And even though she would always miss her "first" friends, it was one of the best things that happened to her.


End file.
